


Immoral Lovers

by Fluttershy77



Category: AkiSora, Digimon, おねがい☆ティーチャー | Onegai Teacher | Please Teacher! (Anime), 彼女はこん とかわいく咳をして | Kanokon
Genre: Crossover, Drama, Hentai, Other, Romance, redenção, universo alternativo
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 13:26:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16388564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluttershy77/pseuds/Fluttershy77
Summary: Ela não é como as garotinhas idiotas da escola. Ela é uma mulher, sabe se vestir, se maquiar, se perfumar, provocar, enfeitiçar. Ela sabe o que quer, como e quando, quer… E por mais que seja proibido, arriscado e absurdo, ela me quer e ela me tem, pode fazer o que quiser comigo eu já não me importo mais.Posso ser um gênio como dizem, mas ela é um código indecifrável, uma equação incalculável, uma estatística mutável a cada segundo.Ela não presta, é doentia, psicótica, devassa, ela é uma droga e eu já estou profundamente viciado nela!Heresia... Crime? Crime é não me render!***********************************





	Immoral Lovers

**Author's Note:**

> Oi meus amores, tudo bem?  
> Espero que sim.  
> Sejam bem vindos a essa trama muito quente.  
> Quero que saibam que Kanokon, Aki Sora serão apenas bases, mas seus personagens não estarão presente, certo?  
> Foi algo para atrair as pessoas que leem sobre relacionamentos entre mulheres adultas e rapazes adolescentes.  
> Eu creio que o título e a sinopse tenham deixado bem claro o conteúdo que será abordado aqui. O site é vasto em tramas e se essa não for do seu agrado, for contra seus valores e convicções, peço que feche a página e volte a pesquisar algo que te agrade. 
> 
> A protagonista apresentada nessa trama não começa, exatamente boazinha. Tudo que Miyako faz a princípio é errado e, eu como autora não a defendo em momento algum, não apoio suas atitudes e não aconselho que ninguém as repita. Contudo preciso dessas falhas de personalidade para trabalhar o amadurecimento e drama dessa personagem que nesse começo se mostra imatura e inconsequente. 
> 
> Mais uma vez deixando claro que a trama é um Romance ERÓTICO, haverá cenas de sexo explícito detalhadamente descrito.  
> NÃO uso termos chulos ou palavras de baixo calão.  
> NÃO uso violência física ou sexual.  
> NÃO descrevo opressão sexual, tais como chantagem e coação.  
> Shotacon hetero= Mulher mais velha vrs garoto novinho.  
> Aproveitem a trama.  
> ICHIJOUJI KEN "14 ANOS"  
> universo alternativo

****

 

 

**POV Ken**

 

Não havia muito a enfatizar sobre minha fastidiosa existência. Embora aclamado, cultuado e assediado por quase todo o país, cognominado de gênio, prodígio e outras exorbitâncias que a massa tem por hábito de associar comigo, isso nunca foi relevante, nunca me trouxe nenhum contentamento.

Passava pelos meus dias tediosos, frustrado, ansioso pelo fim da minha existência. Sim, porque eu não vivia, apenas existia. Não era meu desejo superar o raciocínio dos demais, servir de exemplo ou receber aclamações, atraindo assim os piores parasitas.

A duras penas aprendi que ninguém me aprecia como pessoa, ninguém se interessa pelo que sou, sempre estão a almejar o status de estar em minha presença, sempre buscando agradar o ângulo de visão dos que estarão a invejá-los por tal mérito. Sim, patético, lastimável! Chegou a um ponto em que estar junto a mim representava um passo a mais na hierarquia social da vida escolar, dado a isso mantenho minha decisão de ser solitário, o que me acarretou mais alguns títulos, estes pejorativos.

Ao andar pelos corredores da escola passo sempre pelas mesmas situações, cenas ridículas que me embrulham o estômago e me provam como as pessoas não conhecem ou não praticam “amor-próprio.”

O ritual é sempre o mesmo, um grupo de garotas me aborda cercando-me a passagem, uma delas se aproxima e se apresenta enquanto as demais se afastam entre risos e cochichos, a primeira oferece-me um embrulho e baixa a cabeça com o rosto corado declarando seu “grande amor e admiração”

Abutres traiçoeiros! Pensam que me enganam com este falso apreço. Sei bem do poder que carrega o meu nome. Já não sei o que fazer com tantos chocolates, cartas e coisas que eu nem cheguei a abrir para ver o que era. Respiro fundo tentando disfarçar meu escárnio, a boa educação não permite que eu lance o objeto dentro da primeira lixeira que visse pela frente. Agradeço automaticamente e me despeço, desviando da garota e seguindo meu caminho, passando por suas amigas.

Obtusas! Não sabem como me enojam, seus chiliques, gritinhos agudos, pulinhos, o excesso de acessórios coloridos, os perfumes enjoativos, a tentativa de maquiagem… Algumas encurtam suas saias na saída do colégio, outras se trocam nas imediações. Vivem numa disputa de postagens de fotos em redes sociais e não serei eu o coringa no ranking de popularidade de uma delas.

Não queria nenhuma garota no me perseguindo. Não que eu seja homossexual, mas em primeiro lugar sou muito novo e ainda não consigo pensar em garotas dessa forma, em segundo lugar, essas garotas não gostam de mim, elas nem me conhecem. Gostam do nome, do prestígio, gostariam de serem vistas como a “garota de Ichijouji Ken” assim seriam populares e invejadas pelas amigas. Não sou tão ingênuo para cair neste jogo.

Não queria nada disso… Talvez um pouco de paz já me deixasse feliz, talvez ser invisível, ir para um mundo onde nada disso importasse, mas quanto mais eu desejo não ser notado mais as coisas saem ao contrário.

Sigo em direção ao meu armário de sapatos e o diretor vem ao meu encontro. O que será dessa vez? Em qual competição medíocre quer me colocar para aumentar o prestígio da escola? Mês passado foi soletrar, no anterior foi feira de ciências, no outro foi olimpíada de matemática.

Minha vontade sempre foi recusar e pedir para que me deixem ter uma vida normal, mas sempre acabo aceitando, não consigo dizer não, portanto, sempre sou usado para aumentar o prestígio do colégio, para que alguma revista boba ganhe audiência, mesmo os jornais de algumas emissoras e mesmo… Mesmo meus próprios pais! Para que se gabem diante de amigos, vizinhos e família.

Lamentações a parte, tenho o meu time de futebol. Como eu passava muito tempo nos estudos e jogos online, decidi que seria bom entrar em algo na área esportiva. Sim eu decidi sozinho, afinal meus pais não se incomodam em ter em casa um filho obeso e sedentário contanto que as notas continuem excepcionais.

O futebol é um ótimo passatempo e, mais uma vez todos me “amavam” por estar sempre levando o time à vitória com minhas formações e jogadas. Embora houvesse  tanto “amor” vindo por todas as partes, eu não posso dizer que saiba o que é ter um amigo, na verdade, também não penso que precise de um.

Não é que eu seja anti-social, eu simplesmente prefiro não manter relações mais íntimas com a hipocrisia, é apenas isto que existe à  minha volta.

Faço meu caminho de volta para casa, já me acostumei com os olhares e os cochichos, apenas quando entro no silêncio do meu apartamento é que sinto que posso respirar aliviado. Até as 20 horas a casa é somente minha e posso apreciar toda paz e tranquilidade… Espera.

Eu já tinha me esquecido que um dia desses, minha mãe tinha dito que a sobrinha dela vinha passar um tempo conosco. Parece que a família precisou se mudar às pressas e ela ficou sem ter para onde ir, sendo que não pode acompanhá-los devido à universidade.

Não pensei que uma mulher, que está cursando o último ano em uma das melhores universidades do Japão, iria me incomodar de alguma forma, mas… Talvez eu tenha me equivocado. Sem saber, naquele dia aproveitei os últimos momentos de paz e tranquilidade até conhecê-la.

(…)

Pontualidade já não se mostrava ser ponto forte da mulher. Marcou com meus pais às 19h, e às 21h, ainda não havia chegado. Eu precisava ir dormir, não poderia ficar para as formalidades. Assim que abri a boca para me despedir, a campainha tocou… Parei no meio do caminho e suspirei frustrado. Minha mãe se apressou em abrir a porta, animadamente, e percebi que já não tinha mais como escapar da recepção.

Então eu a conheci…

Antes mesmo que entrasse seu perfume se espalhou pelo ambiente, invasivo, agressivo, dominador, nunca senti um aroma assim, chegava a ser perturbador, mas não de forma desagradável, me aguçou os sentidos, petrificando-me.

Ela passou pela porta em câmera lenta, o momento quase pareceu congelar, tirou os sapatos ficando apenas com as meias compridas abraçando minha mãe.

Era uma mulher alta de longos cabelos lilases, usava óculos arredondados, provavelmente para salientar intelecto avançado, mas admito que lhe caem muito bem, trajava um uniforme da renomada universidade onde estuda. Um terno e uma saia em tom verde-militar que lhe dava um aspecto de poder, liderança, algo do tipo…

Ela falava muito, rápida, gesticulava bastante, parecia bem agitada e eu não conseguia parar de olhar detalhadamente cada movimento seu, era como se eu estivesse em frente a um espécime novo.

Abraçada com minha mãe, ambas começaram a falar sobre várias coisas corriqueiras que todo familiar diz quando se encontra. Em seguida, ela abraçou meu pai? Sim ela fez exatamente isso, como os ocidentais fazem. Como se fosse o comportamento mais normal do mundo, novamente falando sobre trivialidades. Então ela olhou para mim…

Sim… Ela voltou sua atenção toda para mim e eu senti meu coração parar. Parou o assunto e olhou diretamente nos meus olhos, mas não como uma fã maluca ou como as pessoas normalmente olham para o “menino gênio”. Ela me olhou de um jeito que ninguém nunca me olhou antes. Era, como se quisesse invadir minha mente e roubar minha alma?

Nunca me senti intimidado por ninguém antes, ou por nenhuma situação, incômodo já senti, mas intimidação não. Naquele momento senti todo meu sangue correr para minha face, formigando-a, queimando como se estivesse em chamas. Minha vontade era de correr para o meu quarto, trancar a porta e só sair quando ela já tivesse partido.

Sim era idiota, ilógico, absurdo, ela era só uma universitária e não uma serial killer, porque eu estava me sentindo assim? Era só eu quem estava vendo aquilo? Aquela mulher não era normal, ela era…

Tudo ficou parado dentro da minha mente quando ela caminhou até mim e, sem aviso, me abraçou calorosamente… Nem a minha mãe me abraça… Como ousa? Quem pensa que é?

Eu precisava me acalmar e respirar, era só um patético “contato físico”. Estava tudo bem. Tudo perfeitamente bem…

Não! Não estava nada bem. Ela me envolveu de forma que minha cabeça afundou-se em seus seios macios. Meu Deus! Apertou-me forte me deixando zonzo com seu perfume entorpecente.

— Olha só pra você, como está crescidinho. Como está gatinho, deve fazer muito sucesso com as garotas? — Forçou um tom infantil e eu… Eu estava aturdido, débil, não raciocinava direito.

— Penso que sim. — Que resposta idiota foi essa? Mas foi a única coisa que eu consegui falar quando ela separou o abraço e segurou o meu rosto com ambas às mãos, pude sentir suas unhas grandes, pintadas em um tom café, atritando-se contra minha pele.

Ela sorriu de canto, assentindo, correu seus olhos por cada canto do meu rosto e me olhou “daquela forma”. Senti um calafrio percorrer por todo meu corpo, uma corrente elétrica pareceu correr entre nós, de forma que ela também pareceu sentir, pois abriu um sorriso vigoroso.

Afastei-me atordoado me juntando aos meus pais, que, felizmente, não perceberam nada e fizeram todas as formalidades. Falaram sobre a casa, os horários de cada um, sobre como estamos honrados em recebê-la. Eu não conseguia, de forma alguma, olhar para ela.

Miyako não era uma modelo, uma mulher de beleza excepcional, se é o que deixei parecer, na verdade, poderia se dizer que ela seria apenas mais um rosto na multidão, um grão de areia na praia. Ela é bonita sim, mas este definitivamente, não é o ponto. Aquela mulher tem algo, assustador e envolvente, uma aura, uma energia, algo… Não sei explicar, definir, apenas sei que ela é perigosa…

Eu não tinha muito que contar sobre minha vida de ídolo, pois, ídolos são solitários e assistem tudo de cima de seus Totens, sem compartilhar nada com meros mortais, não tinha muito a contar até o dia em que conheci Inoue Miyako 24 anos, cursando o último ano de biologia molecular, energética e articulada, cheia de péssimas intenções!

 

**POV Miyako**

 

Lá estava eu, jogada ao vento, procurando apartamento para alugar, um cantinho na casa de amigos, uma casinha de cachorro que fosse. Tá? A última parte foi só drama mesmo.

As coisas aconteceram em uma velocidade, como se uma bomba fora jogada sobre nossas cabeças repentinamente. Minha família recebeu um alerta para deixar a casa devido as más companhias com quem Mantarou, meu irmão mais velho, se envolvera.

Minha amiga Hikari tinh ido viajar com seu irmão, Taichi, Mimi foi para a praia Sora estava internado, ou seja, fiquei jogada no vento, ainda bem que estávamos de férias, até pensei em ficar uns dias na república com o Daisuke, Iori e o Takeru que não viajaram e poderia ser minha salvação momentânea.

Para minha sorte, minha tia que mora em Tamachi, me ligou dizendo que conversou com minha mãe sobre o ocorrido, e me ofereceu hospedagem… Lógico que aceitei.

Acabei me atrasando um pouco porque uma das minhas irmãs contou tudo para o meu ex, que me procurou se prontificando a me acolher. Sei, de boas intenções o inferno está cheio! Tentei dispensá-lo o mais rápido possível, mesmo assim acabei me atrasando e passando do horário combinado com meus tios.

Ao chegar ao apartamento fui muito bem recebida, mas a casa parecia cenário de filme, mórbido e muito bem organizado, sem plantas, sem animais de estimação, música ou TV ligada. Nunca vi uma família tão formal, todos me receberam na sala muito, cordialmente, disseram que eu poderia ficar à vontade explicaram sobre seus horários. Minha tia trabalha em um restaurante e chega em casa depois das vinte horas, meu tio é detetive e às vezes passa semanas fora envolvido em algum caso agindo infiltrado.

E meu mundo simplesmente parou quando vi o filho deles! O pequeno, Ichijouji Ken, tão fofo! Os cabelos escuros em um tom índigo, cortados à altura do maxilar, com mechas maiores na parte da frente, os traços delicados quase femininos, nariz pequeno, lábios finos, pele alva e lisinha. Uau! Mas que anjo!

Quando o abracei e apertei bem forte, pude sentir seu nervosismo. Inalei seu perfume suave, amaciante talvez? Cheirinho de roupa limpa! Ele mal falou comigo no primeiro dia, apenas formalidades e boas-vindas, mas com o rosto muito corado me passando a impressão de que estava completamente desconfortável e sendo obrigado a estar ali.

Pelo que eu me lembrava daquela família, eram mais felizes, a casa era alegre e perfumada, mas meu outro primo Osamu, sofreu um acidente e faleceu aos treze anos e depois disto a família se isolou completamente, a casa deles é tão triste e sóbria que chegou a me dar calafrios e aquele garoto embora seja lindo e fofinho tem um olhar tão melancólico que até cheguei a sentir pena. Talvez eu devesse ser uma prima boazinha e dar um pouco de emoção à vidinha desbotada dele.

 

(…)

Nos dias que se seguiram, pouco falei com o priminho, mesmo assim dei meu jeito de alegrar aquele mausoléu e espantar as energias negativas. Não sei ao certo quanto tempo seria minha estadia ali, mas esse clima fúnebre não me agrada em nada. Comprei plantas e dei uma boa faxina, porque minha tia trabalha demais e sempre está exausta e faxineiras só limpam a esmo, sem muita atenção.

Pouco me importei com a altura do som que, aliás tenho minha caixinha amplificada onde conecto meu celular e reproduzo minha playlist. Já estava me sentindo uma princesa Disney trabalhando na transformação do local, só faltaram os animais, mas tinha o coelhinho assustado.

O fofo era que Ken agia como se tivesse medo de mim, saia de seu quarto quando se fazia muito necessário, para o café da manhã, almoço, lanche da tarde e jantar, quando seus pais já estavam em casa. Fora isso, ele parecia se esconder de mim, embora me observasse escondido, eu achava uma gracinha e fingia que não percebia. Embora aquela coisa toda de “gênio” não passava de um garotinho curioso.

As férias já tinham findado, meu estágio estava de volta e minhas aulas matinais também. Eu acordava às 4h da manhã, tomava meu café, ia para a academia e de lá para universidade onde eu ficava de sete até às 11:30h, almoçava no refeitório do ‘campus’ e de lá seguia para meu estágio, o qual entrava às 12h e saia às 16h. Com sorte às 16:30h eu estava em casa. Se eu tivesse mérito em conseguir dormir às vinte e uma horas, conseguiria ter as oito horas necessárias de sono.

Um dia resolvi bater na porta do quarto dele e estabelecer contato. Admito, aquele charme de gênio recluso estava me deixando muito intrigada! Ele abriu a porta, apenas um pouco e me olhou com ar interrogativo e surpreso, as bochechas ganhando aquele lindo rubor.

— Posso ajudá-la em alguma coisa? — Seu tom de voz era baixo e agradável, mesmo ainda tão infantil, os dedinhos tamborilavam o batente da porta, nervosamente.

— Estou saindo pra tomar um sorvete e pensei em chamá-lo para ir comigo. Que tal? — Dei uma risadinha animada e ele fez uma cara de espanto. — Afinal amanhã não tem aula! — Completei empolgada.

— Eu… Sinto muito, mas não posso. — Falou rápido desviando o olhar para baixo. — Obrigado pela gentileza.

— Tudo bem, não precisa agradecer, não te chamei para ser gentil, é só que… Todos os meus amigos viajaram, minha família está longe, não tenho ninguém para conversar e odeio, odeio mesmo, ficar tão sozinha! — Fiz uma cara dramática. — Tudo bem, vou tomar meu sorvete sozinha mesmo, desculpe te incomodar. — Juro que eu quase liguei a música triste de violino no meu celular, de tanto drama que fiz, mas provavelmente o pirralho não iria cair nessa, afinal ele é um gênio.

Nada disto, assim que virei as costas ele me chamou um pouco inseguro das próximas palavras:

— Bem… Creio que se formos breves, não há de fazer mal dar uma pausa nos estudos. — A resposta veio muito timidamente e com ar que quem já tinha se arrependido. Estacionei no mesmo local e girei nos calcanhares puxando o garoto pela mão.

— Ótimo, vamos lá priminho. Te garanto que vai ser divertido! — Ele retirou a mão abruptamente, visivelmente incomodado com o contato físico.

— Tudo bem, só não fique me tocando, não me entenda mal, não quero parecer grosseiro, mas não gosto de contatos físicos. — Senti vontade dar uma bolsada na carinha bonitinha dele, mas isso estragaria toda diversão, então apenas sorri e dei de ombros.

Entramos no meu carro e ele analisou tudo atentamente, colocou o cinto, sempre evitando olhar diretamente para mim. Coloquei uma música animada pois, sabia que não seria hora para procurar assunto, prendi meus cabelos em um rabo de cavalo, enquanto ele acompanhava meus movimentos olhando de canto, com ar entediado.

Durante o percuro ele procurava olhar para tudo menos para mim, comecei a cantar junto com a música, perguntei se ele queria ouvir algo, ele apenas balançou a cabeça negativamente. Não vou mentir, na mesma medida em que ele sabia ser fofo por sua timidez, também era soberbo e arrogante em dados momentos parecia impossível estreitar laços com ele.

Estacionei em uma boa sorveteria, na verdade, quando o irmão dele estava vivo e a família era mais unida, todos costumavam ir lá aos domingos, era divertido, Osamu apesar de ser um gênio também, era bem mais comunicativo, brincalhão, carismático. Foi uma grande perda.

Desliguei o som e retirei o cinto, ele fez o mesmo, olhando para a fachada do local, não poderia se lembrar pois, na época ainda era um bebê de colo. Descemos do veículo e começamos a caminhar lentamente rumo a entrada principal.

— Não deve se lembrar deste lugar. Você era bem pequeno quando nos reunimos aqui. — Não respondeu, mas ficou analisando todo o local, pensativo. Dei um pouco de espaço para ele depois o chamei, retirando-o dos devaneios.

Caminhamos poucos passos. A tarde estava quente e eu vestia um vestido florido de verão, com finas cordinhas presas na região da nuca. A brisa refrescante corria entre nós, soprando nossos cabelos. Ouço meu celular apitar com uma mensagem e o pego em minha bolsa fitando a tela.

Era algo sem importância, uma mensagem engraçada de um dos meus amigos, acabo rindo com a besteira. Na foto um gatinho se esticando todo, equilibrando-se sobre as patas para ver uma briga de cães, e a legenda “Quando tem briga na vizinhança”

Ri com a besteira, queria mostrar a ele, mas creio que ele não iria achar graça alguma. Bloqueio a tela e olho em sua direção o surpreendendo olhando fixamente para mim. Seu rosto enrubesce e o olhar é desviado imediatamente.

Antes que eu possa dizer qualquer coisa um grito agudo quebra o momento.

— OLHEM, É ICHIJOUJI KEN! — Ken fez uma expressão de pânico, devia estar bem ciente do que viria a seguir.

Uma multidão de garotas correram em nossa direção e começaram a tirar fotos com os celulares, pedir autógrafos, todas falando ao mesmo tempo. Umas gritando.

— Ai, sai da frente, quero uma foto com ele!

— Ken, por favor, autografa pra mim?

— Sai da frente, quero tocar nele!

— Quero uma mecha de cabelo dele.

Parecia um bando de gralhas enlouquecidas, deviam ter a idade dele, algumas pouco mais velhas, mas não passavam dos dezessete. Mecha de cabelo? Que juventude é essa? Meu Deus!

Parei sem reação, tinha me esquecido que ele era tão famoso. Fiquei olhando chocada, ele me olhou nos olhos, em pânico, como se me pedisse socorro.

Saí afastando todas as gralhas mirins que consegui, dei bolsadas e cotoveladas e quando cheguei o mais perto que consegui, lhe estendi a mão. Para quem não gosta de toques ele aceitou no mesmo momento.

 

**POV Ken**

 

Segurei forte a mão da Miyako, não pensei, agi por impulso, ela parecia poder me salvar de tudo aquilo e assim ela fez.

A louca saiu correndo me puxando consigo, corri o quanto pude, e a multidão de garotas malucas nos perseguindo, e ela? Gargalhava eufórica.

Parecia se divertir com aquela desgraça, parecia se divertir com tudo. Por um momento só consegui me focar nos movimentos que seus cabelos lilases e o tecido leve de seu vestido floral faziam enquanto corríamos, novamente o tempo pareceu passar em câmera lenta e as folhas que caíam das árvores passavam por ela lentamente…

De repente, passamos por uma pequena praça com playground e ela me puxou para a área de túneis e castelinhos infantis. Não entendi nada, mas ainda bem que o parque estava vazio.

Então entendi que ela procurava por um túnel que nos coubesse. Não iria encontrar, aquilo era loucura e aquelas garotas nos alcançariam a qualquer momento.

Miyako é surpreendente, ela encontrou a entrada de um túnel que era a boca de um pinguim com cara de bravo, jogou sua bolsa para dentro e pegou impulso o escalando, não era muito alto, mas ela estava com um vestido rodado e quando se debruçou para entrar no local, sua calcinha branca, ficou toda a mostra, me deixando lá estarrecido igual a um imbecil.

— Anda sobe logo, elas estão chegando perto! — Pôs o corpo para fora do túnel, chamando minha atenção e estendeu os braços para mim como se eu fosse uma criancinha. O desespero do momento não me deixou pensar, me apoiei a ela que me deu impulso para subir.

Bem eu subi, mas notei que não tinha espaço algum e na verdade… Estava… estava sobre o colo dela! Aquilo não poderia ser mais constrangedor, entrei em desespero, não sabia o que fazer, não podia voltar para fora, pois as garotas loucas estavam vindo e não poderia ficar ali, assim daquela forma, sobre ela, com as pernas em torno de sua cintura… Era desesperador, vergonhoso demais!

— Shhh! Nem respira, elas não vão pensar em nos procurar aqui. — Abraçou-me forte, falando em meu ouvido.

Suas formas macias esmagaram-se contra meu corpo, de forma que nem uma folha de papel se passaria entre nós. Me vi sobre suas coxas expostas, pois ocasionalmente o vestido subiu se enrolando todo a altura das virilhas.

Não tinha como escapar daquela situação, instintivamente envolvi seu pescoço com meus braços e deitei minha cabeça em seu ombro sentindo minha face arder e meu corpo apresentar reações desconhecidas, desejando que aquilo acabasse logo. Nunca em minha vida eu tinha passado por algo tão embaraçoso.

Sabia que não era uma boa ideia ter saído de casa, mas fiquei com pena dela, sua família foi para longe e ela se sente sozinha, sei como é se sentir sozinho mesmo com minha família perto.

Fechei meus olhos e comecei a ouvir o barulho das garotas passando lá fora, me deu um frio na barriga, como se a qualquer momento elas fossem nos encontrar ali daquela forma comprometedora.

Meu corpo estava estranho, de uma hora para outra eu já não me sentia mais tão desconfortável, constrangido sim, mas o contato estava tão… Eu não sei explicar, mas ela é tão quente e macia, cheira bem, é tão bom senti-la me apertando assim tão forte, sentir sua respiração, seu coração batendo acelerado e… Principalmente sentir a consistência dos seus seios contra o meu corpo.

Miyako usava um vestido fininho, florido, cujas finas alcinhas eram amarradas em sua nuca fazendo um laço, dado a isso ela não usava sutiã, o que me proporcionou sentir os montes macios e mesmo seus mamilos se impondo contra meu corpo… Meu Deus! Isso era…

Foi como se de repente eu tivesse esquecido o motivo de estarmos ali, o tempo parou, tudo a nossa volta desapareceu. Meu corpo instintivamente apertava-se contra o dela como se quisesse senti-la mais e mais e eu… Nossa eu… Não sabia de mais nada…

Impensadamente, rocei lentamente minha bochecha contra a pele sedosa de seus ombros, seguindo, com a ponta do nariz para a curva de seu pescoço, como se quisesse me sufocar com seu cheiro. A textura de sua pele era incrível, me afundei em seus cabelos inalando profundamente e acabei sussurrando seu nome.

— Miyako… — Chamei por ela, com voz fraca, não sei o porquê, não tinha nada para dizer, estava estranho. Seu corpo estremeceu completamente, sua pele ficou eriçada, porquê? Porque a deixei assim? Corri meus dedos pela superfície arrepiada, constatando.

— Am? — Respondeu com o tom alterado, a respiração pesada, pude sentir a palpitação de seu peito. — Shhh! — sussurrou ao meu ouvido, de forma que senti seus lábios contra minha orelha, correu os dedos pelos meus cabelos. Sentir o calor de sua respiração fez um calafrio correr por todo o meu corpo e prontamente a apertei o mais forte que pude.

Respirei com dificuldade, mordi o lábio nervosamente. As ondas de frio e calor que passavam pelo meu corpo e se concentravam ardência na região pélvica pareciam cada vez mais violentas, meu coração parecia que iria saltar.

Meu corpo fora tomado por tremores. Temi que me julgasse um covarde, supondo que tinha medo daquelas garotas, mas não era temor, definitivamente. Não sei explicar, sinto como se todo aquele contato despertasse algo estranho dentro de mim, algo forte, explosivo, precoce e inoportuno.

Não sei por quanto tempo ficamos daquele jeito, fortemente abraçados. Estava imerso em seu calor, sua energia, jogado em sensações perigosas e deliciosas demais. Sua voz me despertou do meu torpor.

— Parece que elas já se foram. Podemos sair! — Sua fala saiu um tanto, ofegante? Mesmo assim continuei agarrado a ela como se minha vida dependesse disso.

— Anjo? — Chamou-me segundos depois e ainda não assimilava que deveria desprender-me dela. — Vamos? — Murmurou, íntima.

— Sair? — Falei confuso e ainda agarrado a ela. Claro não é seu idiota, quer ficar aqui no colo dela para sempre? Que pergunta mais estúpida!

— Sim. Você tem que sair primeiro. — Ela afastou nossos troncos, colou nossas frontes e olhou-me nos olhos.

Sua face estava  corada, os âmbares expressivos reluziam refletindo a tímida luz do entardecer que entrava pela passagem do túnel. Ela respirando com dificuldades, piscou algumas vezes e deu uma risadinha. Claro que tinha que ser eu, o primeiro a sair, pois eu estava sobre as coxas dela, como uma criança de colo.

Abandonei o colo dela e desci do túnel, sentia-me zonzo. O sol já tinha se posto e seus últimos raios iluminavam o céu que apresentava um lindo dégradé entre azul e lilás.

Uma brisa preguiçosa dançou pelos meus cabelos, acariciou-me a face ardente. A fragrância dela impregnou-se em mim. Respirei fundo, então percebi que meu membro tinha ficado rijo com toda aquela situação… Estava sobre ela, a apertava tão forte, obviamente não lhe passou despercebido. Encolhi-me pelo embaraço e por esperar pela bronca, mas não me bateu e nem me chamou de pervertido como nos animes. Olhei para trás e a vi descendo do túnel naturalmente, respirou fundo e arrumou o vestido, me oferecendo um sorriso cúmplice.

— Dessa nós escapamos! — Constatou sorridente, carinhosa até. Será que ela não percebeu? Pensar que não me deixou mais tranquilo, seria muito constrangedor.

Miyako andou até mim e segurou a minha mão e… Não consegui me opor e, de certa forma, eu nem queria… Voltamos para a sorveteria, mas eu preferi ficar no carro enquanto ela buscava o sorvete. Ela não se demorou.

— Bem… Como você não me disse qual seu sabor preferido eu trouxe napolitano, que é o meu. Espero que goste!

— O meu é passas ao rum, mas eu gosto de napolitano também. — Era estranho conversar tão normalmente depois de tudo o que tinha ocorrido, mas conclui que ficar em silêncio seria ainda mais constrangedor.

 

**POV Miyako**

 

Tomando sorvete na cozinha, eu tentava conhecer mais sobre o meu priminho. Para quem não gosta de contatos físicos, hoje lá no parque ele ficou bem empolgado, confesso que também fiquei toda molhada só com a reação dele.

No início ele se apavorou quando se deu conta de que estava sobre minhas coxas, com as pernas em torno da minha cintura. Vi o pânico em seu rostinho angelical, o abracei forte pedindo silêncio, para que não fôssemos descobertos. Ele desmanchou-se nos meus braços, deitou a cabeça no meu ombro, me abraçando de volta como uma criancinha assustada. Não demorou muito para seu corpinho começar a apresentar os efeitos da aproximação. O deixei livre para me apertar o quanto quisesse, mesmo que por instinto.

Ken foi bem surpreendente, me apertou com vontade e praticamente gemeu meu nome, todo aturdido. Consegui sentir sua ereção e fiquei ainda mais animada ao perceber que ele já tem material apto para promissoras experiências.

Seu frágil corpo, abateu-se de tremores e ofegância, seu coração palpitava freneticamente ao passo que me apertava com mais ânsia, inalava meus cabelos e sussurrava meu nome. Só queria ver onde aquilo ia parar, mas… Infelizmente não podíamos ficar ali para sempre e, por mais que eu estivesse adorando e querendo ver até onde ele chegaria, ali realmente não era o lugar, então acabei com a brincadeira e disse para ele descer.

O geniozinho, parecia completamente perdido, confuso, mal sabia o que estava dizendo, demorou para entender que deveria me soltar e sair.

Quando desci do túnel ele estava completamente envergonhado. O chamei como se nada tivesse acontecido e ele me olhou aliviado, com aquele lindo rubor nas bochechas.

Depois desse dia, todas às vezes que eu chegava do estágio eu o chamava para ver um filme, jogar algum jogo, fazer alguma coisa na cozinha ele sempre se prontificou, analisando-me como se me estudasse.

Ele sempre conversava o mínimo possível, por vezes deixava evidente que fazia por educação, apenas por eu ser visita. Mesmo se mantendo o mais longe de mim o possível eu já notei a forma com que ele olha quando me surpreende dançando, ou quando estou de costas preparando algo na cozinha.

 

**POV Ken**

 

Desde ter ficado abraçado com Miyako no dia em que fomos a sorveteria, que tenho me sentido diferente, meu corpo está estranho Muitas noites tenho sonhado com ela, sonho que estou abraçando-a novamente e cada vez que a aperto, é mais gostoso! Seu cheiro, sua pele, a maciez de seu corpo, seu calor… Eu preciso tocá-la mais, apertá-la mais…

Acordo atordoado, suado, ofegante, notando que as calças do meu pijama e meus lençóis estão molhados. Me sinto mal por isso, levanto-me e lavo as peças no banheiro, me esgueiro pela casa a fim de jogar na secadora. Torço para que ninguém acorde, para que meus pais, ou mesmo ela, não surjam e me flagrem.

Todos os dias às dezessete horas, sei que Miyako vai me chamar e me tirar dos estudos, me pedir para fazer algo idiota e se eu não fizer, vai fazer todo aquele drama e ficar com cara de choro. Me forço a ficar apático perto dela, mas é complicado.

Depois que veio morar aqui, até a casa parece mais agitada. Coloca música, dança pela sala e corredor, limpa tudo, faz as unhas e fala o tempo todo sobre o seu trabalho, universidade, seus amigos, me questiona sobre fatos íntimos que não deveria ser do seu interesse.

Ela é curiosa, afrontosa, invade meu espaço pessoal faz troça com minhas esquivas. Tento me manter longe, mas existe algo que me atrai para perto dela. Ela não é como as outras garotas, como outras mulheres, é ousada, altiva, determinada, invasiva, peculiar. Ela me assusta e me faz querer fugir, ao mesmo tempo que me encanta e me faz querer decifrá-la.

Quando percebo já estou a sua volta. Ela é overdose de doces e chá, animação viciante de músicas Pop dos anos 90 mista a tecnologia atual, histórias loucas de si própria, histórias de terceiros. Ela vibra em uma intensidade surreal, tão versátil, tão surreal…

 

    ♥.•°°•.♥.•°°•.♥.•°°•.♥.•°°•.♥.•°°•.♥.•°°•.♥.•°°•.♥.•°°•.♥.•°°•.♥

 

 

Em uma tarde, em especial, ela não foi me perturbar. Esperei por algum tempo, segundos talvez, na minha mente foi uma eternidade. Aflito, impaciente, não suportando a espera, deixei meu quarto e andei pela casa notando-a silenciosa. As cortinas estavam fechadas, a cozinha não fora remexida.

Parei por alguns segundos me perguntando se eu realmente deveria ir ver o que houve com ela, mas não me contive e bati na porta do seu quarto.

— Entre. — A ordem veio em um tom fraco e arrastado como quem se sentia mal, adoentada.

Pensei por alguns segundos antes de acatar sua ordem, respirei fundo e girei a maçaneta abrindo a porta, mas não entrei. Ela estava deitada de barriga para cima, fitando o lustre melancolicamente, os longos cabelos fazendo um véu esparramados sobre a cama.

— Não se sente bem? — De certa forma algo dentro de mim, torceu para que o mal não fosse emocional. — Posso ajudar em alguma coisa? — Perguntei por educação, se ela estivesse doente não saberia fazer nada a não ser chamar um táxi e acompanhá-la ao médico.

— Na verdade pode sim. — Respondeu em tom fraco, erguendo o tronco lentamente, apoiando-se aos cotovelos. — Vem cá! — Chamou em um sussurro.

Ela vestia uma camiseta branca e um short jeans azul-escuro, estava sem seus óculos, estes repousavam sobre o criado-mudo. O local estava iluminado pelos raios alaranjados do sol poente. A brisa branda que entrava pela janela fazia com que as cortinas dançassem juntamente com seus cabelos.

Andei até ela, imaginando o que ela iria me pedir. O quarto todo exalava seu perfume delicioso e perturbador, começo a fantasiar em abraçá-la, daquele jeito, novamente, mas o que estou pensando?

— Como posso ajudar? — Questiono mantendo uma certa distância e ela olhou para as minhas mãos.

— Você pode me fazer uma massagem? Estou com muita dor! — Choraminga em tom manhoso.

— M-Massagem, não posso! — Dei dois passos para trás e meu corpo já se aqueceu só de imaginar em tocar a pele macia dela novamente.

— Hhh! — Deu um gemido de frustração, contorceu o rosto e suspirou caindo de volta a cama.— Tá! legal, então pode voltar para os seus estudos. Vou ficar sozinha com a minha dor. — Dramatiza novamente. Como posso dizer não pra ela?

— Olha, não é que eu não queira, é que não sei fazer. — Cheguei mais perto só para ver se ela estava zangada comigo.

— Eu te ensino, vou te falando como deve fazer. — Fez um tom de súplica e eu, bem…

. — Tudo bem. — Suspiro derrotado. — O que tenho que fazer?

Ela pulou da cama, como se não sentisse dor alguma e foi buscar um hidratante.

— Aqui está. Você passa um pouquinho nas mãos, esfrega para aquecer. — Senta-se sobre a cama, começando a passar instruções.

Aquecer mais? Sim, porque apenas com o pensamento, minhas mãos já estavam suadas.

Suspirei, peguei o hidratante e passei nas mãos. Ela deitou-se de barriga para cima e levantou a blusa a altura do início dos seios.

— Pode começar, é na minha barriga. — Pegou minhas mãos colocando-as sobre sua barriga. O contato com sua pele quente e o tom de voz com que me falava, fez meu corpo todo vibrar. — Desliza assim…

Deslizei minhas mãos por sua barriga, como ela tinha me mostrado, bem do início do cós do short, que era bem baixo, até… Até bem próximo a seus seios e… Eu queria, queria tanto continuar e poder tocá-los, lembrei da textura deles quando nos abraçamos aquele dia no túnel, e meus sonho…

Me perdi naqueles pensamentos e nos sonhos que eu vinha tendo com ela, desde então, era tão errado pensar este tipo de coisa quando tudo que Miyako precisava era de uma massagem para aliviar sua dor.

Olhei para a camisetinha branca que ela usava e notei pela transparência que estava sem sutiã, os montes macios bem marcados pelo tecido, evidentemente gasto, as aureolas rosadas, os mamilos entumecidos salientam-se sob o pano fino. Mordi o lábio inferior involuntariamente, meu corpo continuava apresentando sensações inconvenientes.

Meus olhos corriam pelas suas formas enquanto ela apreciava a massagem, suspirando, arrepiando-se completamente. A situação estava tão… Aquela pele tão quente, macia, cheirosa, o corpo dela é tão gostoso de tocar é algo indescritível…

Sem querer deixei minhas mãos deslizarem para o comecinho macio de seus seios, sentindo o relevo com as pontas dos dedos, que chegaram a se afundar neles empurrando a roupa um pouco para cima e, ela gemeu meu nome com voz manhosa…

Retirei minhas mãos assim que percebi o que estava fazendo, minha boca doía devido à força com que mordi o lábio inferior tentando conter aquelas reações, meus batimentos estavam acelerados e ela puxou novamente, minhas mãos e falou com” aquela voz…”

— Não para… Contínua… Pode tocar se quiser…

Eu não podia mais continuar, não conseguia nem respirar, apenas balancei a cabeça negativamente e disparei para o meu quarto. Fechei a porta do quarto e joguei minhas costas contra ela.

O que era tudo isto? O que estava acontecendo comigo, eu quase toquei… Olhei para as minhas mãos e ainda conseguia sentir aquele relevo macio e delicioso nas pontas dos meus dedos… Eu quase toquei os seios de uma mulher… Meu Deus!

Respirei fundo tentando me acalmar, meu corpo inteiro estava trêmulo e arrepiado, meu membro vibrava e latejava tanto que chegava a doer. Me deitei no carpete do quarto e o segurei firme, isto tinha que passar, tinha que parar de alguma forma. Até duas semanas atrás antes da Miyako se mudar para minha casa minha vida era tranquila, minha casa silenciosa e eu era alguém quase normal, minha maior preocupação era ser o melhor no meu jogo ‘online’ Digimon, agora eu mal consigo ficar quieto na frente do PC. O que está acontecendo comigo?

“Contínua… Pode tocar se quiser…”

Ela disse. Que absurdo!

 

**POV Miyako**

 

Pobre Kenzinho, saiu correndo do meu quarto apavorado, com o rostinho vermelho. Tudo isto por ter tocado de leve nos meus seios. Adoro essa pureza toda, me deixa louca. Devo admitir que ele me deixa muito excitada.

Começou a massagear a minha barriga, suas mãozinhas macias corriam em toda a extensão passavam pelo contorno da minha cintura voltavam gentis, passando rentes ao cós do meu short e a cada movimento iam se tornando mais exploradoras, me fazendo suspirar e me arrepiar toda.

Ken estava cada vez mais afetado e seus olhos se fixaram nos meus seios, seu toque ficou mais tenso, sua respiração irregular. O vi mordendo o lábio inferior diversas vezes com uma deliciosa expressão de delírio em seu rostinho de anjo.

Suas mãos quase alcançaram meus seios. Tremi toda quando as pontas de seus dedos afundaram-se no comecinho do recheio, empurrando minha blusa para cima Acho que eu teria um orgasmo se aquelas mãozinhas lindas tivessem sido mais atrevidas, mas só este climinha já foi o bastante para me deixar com a calcinha encharcada.

Então ele saiu assustado com o próprio ato, totalmente atordoado, provavelmente a uma hora dessas ele está batendo sua primeira punhetinha, gracinha.

Cai na cama engasgando de tanto rir, Queria só ver a carinha corada dele me olhando durante o jantar… Ah! como eu me divirto! Reviro de um lado para o outro na cama, sem conseguir conter minha empolgação, queria ligar em conferência para as meninas e contar tudo, mas não tem como então tenho que esperar até vê-las pessoalmente, Algo completamente inesperado acontece.

— Miyako! — Ouço um sussurro, o chamado de uma voz doce, angelical, afetada pela timidez.

Quase caio da cama e me sento olhando para ele, espantada.

— Miyako… Você poderia… Poderia me abraçar, me abraçar como fez aquele dia no túnel?

Mais eim? Não é ele quem não gostava de contatos físicos? Meu Deus! carneirinho não me provoca desse jeito que eu te devoro todinho!

Olho para ele e não respondo nada apenas estendo os braços e o vejo caminhando, muito timidamente, em minha direção… Mordo o lábio inferior ansiosa para envolvê-lo em meus braços. Isso vai ser interessante, muito interessante…

 

* * *

  


## Notas Finais

  


Música do capitulo   
Britney Spears - Don't Let Me Be The Last To Know   
[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EgNNkgk99z4](https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/link?l=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EgNNkgk99z4) 

Então? Gostaram?   
Espero que sim porque estou me dedicando muito a essa revisão e repostagem.   
Nunca deixem de ler as notas, pois elas são de extrema importância.   
Conto com o apoio de vocês. 

Agradecimentos especiais a Luana e ao Felipe que me incentivaram muito a retornar.   
Beijos de chocolates. 

Então só uso para separação de cenas e nas notas, estou dentro das regras

 

Meu Perfil no Spirt Fanfics

[Meu perfil no Spiri Fanfics clique aqui](https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/perfil/catrinny)

 


End file.
